Swords In The Wind
by chameleon14
Summary: Gene and the rest of the crew search for Caster firing swords.
1. The Swords of the Wind

The Swords In The Wind  
  
The Seven swords of the Dragon Swordsmen are organized in the order of the power they possess. This however does not mean that any sword is any less significant than the others. And two swords abilities can be used together  
  
For example, the Flame Gash and the Artic Slasher, together they could create a shield that not only was solid as ice, could not be melted.  
  
Sword 1- God's Own Blade  
  
- Blade is made of the most magnificent silver in the universe  
  
- Most powerful of the seven  
  
- The only sword that does not load Casters  
  
- Because it cannot load Casters it has the most unique and powerful ability, it allows the user to literally obliterate an opponent with a simple wave of the hand  
  
- The ability can only destroy enemies of less power than the user  
  
Sword 2-The Devil's Madam  
  
- Pitch-black blade  
  
- Gives the holder seemingly god-like strength  
  
Sword 3- The Artic Slasher  
  
- A mixture of blue and white makes up its blade  
  
- Gives the user the ability to create a shield of ice around them for a limited time  
  
Sword 4- The Flame Gash  
  
- Deep red blade  
  
- Gives ability to resist any amount of heat, for only a limited time  
  
Sword 5- The Sword of The Ocean  
  
- Deep blue blade  
  
- Blade is made of materials that are virtually see through  
  
- Gives the ability to be underwater for an almost unlimited time  
  
Sword 6- The Air Knife  
  
- A white blade  
  
- Gives holder ability to fly short distances or levitate for a short amount of time  
  
Sword 7- The Sword of The Wind  
  
- A bland rust colored blade  
  
- Does not appear to grant any sort of ability  
  
- Many secrets of this blade are yet to be unlocked 


	2. Chapter 1: Swords in The Wind

Swords in The Wind   
  
Chapter One  
  
The Outlaw Star flew through the vastness of space searching for the ever sought after swords of the seven warriors. They were on the trail of the 4th sword The Flame Gash; they already had the first and third swords in their possession The Devils Madam and The Arctic Slasher. All of the seven swords were magical, however, the special part of these swords wasn't there magic powers it was there ability to be loaded with a caster shell and then have it fired from the tip of the sword, which made them very dangerous and powerful. The importance of this story, however, is not the power it's the past....   
  
For these swords were used by the legendary warriors of the 7 empires the group known as The Steel Dragons. They protected the planets of the entire universe from all of the evil that dared to threaten them.   
  
If one of the warriors fell during battle the sword was the one that would choose it's own replacement. The sword would lead the other members of the Steel Dragons to the next chosen one, but after the final battle of the Dragon Swordsman new swordsman were not chosen. Instead the swords went into a state of dormancy, or rather they shot off into space to unknown places among the stars in order to be dormant until someone worthy of wielding them arrived to claim them.  
  
The final battle took place on Wetonace; this battle decided the fate of the seven warriors. It was a long a grueling fight that took place over several years and across several planets, but this final contest on the small planet in an unknown section of the universe. Although it is known that the planet laid somewhere near were the Oortael Docking Station is. The Docking station though, was built long after the destruction of the planet. Wetonace no longer exists and for a good reason, a reason that the legend explains.  
  
The seven warriors of the Steel Dragons were all fighting against Kapares the strongest swordsman in the universe; a force to be reckoned with. Alone the seven warriors could do nothing, and as the legend goes; the leader of the seven was on his knees about to be killed in an execution style finish, when a light appeared from nowhere. Suddenly there was a flash and two of the seven fused together to make an even stronger warrior fusing sword and body for more power. Then another flash and again two fused for power and again until their stood 4 warriors 3 fused and the leader. The leader managed to escape his death by rolling out of the way while the flash of the fusions blinded Kapares. The warriors stood beside each other. Yet another flash occurred, even brighter than the first flashes, as they all combined together to form the ultimate warrior Desparos. His sword, a massive seven feet long and himself more than 9 feet tall compared to Kapares who was a measly 6 feet. Desparos laughed at the sight of Kapares and then in one quick motion he raised his sword and spoke, saying only 3 words "now you die"  
  
"No" Kapares smiled as he raised his sword to block the attack  
  
So now many people, pirates and treasure hunters mostly, search for these swords with no success.  
  
Gene was relaxing in his room when all of a sudden Jim burst in and shouted "Gene there is another grappler ship coming at us fast" Gene didn't move, he was in a deep sleep.   
  
"Gene you have to wake up" Jim screamed at Gene.  
  
"What I'm up what's happening" Gene mumbled groggily as he got up.  
  
"There's a grappler ship coming at us fast," Jim whined in Gene's almost still asleep ears.   
  
"Then lets get it, I'm in the mood for a fight" He replied almost instantly perking awake.  
  
"You're always in the mood for a fight, but right now you look in the mood for more sleep!" Jim yelled back to Gene as he started out the door of Gene's room. They ran up to the cockpit and Gene jumped into his seat.  
  
"Gillium prepare the ship for a fight. How long until I can see them?" Gene spoke to the onboard computer, Gillium, as he landed in his seat.  
  
"We'll have a visual in approximately 9 seconds" Gillium replied to gene the ship's grappling arms shot out preparing the ship for a fight. They finally had a visual; it was a small ship, the kind that would fast but not extremely powerful. Although it would be too bad for the small ship the Outlaw Star was extremely fast and extremely powerful.   
  
The Outlaw Star fired some of its missiles, however the enemy ship was not as stupid as gene had hoped, it quickly countered with a barrage of missiles that took out all of the missiles that had been shot by the Outlaw Star.   
  
"Damn it" exclaimed Gene. He pulled the ship in and took a swing with the grapple arms and hit the enemy ship destroying one of its arms.  
  
"Alright, lets finish this!" Gene exclaimed.  
  
"I've got him," Gillium said as he fired the control missiles, they latched on without too much trouble and Gillium was able to begin hacking into the other ships computer.  
  
"Gene this ship is carrying one of the swords" replied Gillium as he finished hacking into the ships files and managed to take complete control of it locking the original user out.   
  
"OK find it in the ship and then lets steal it" Gene yelled ready to rip a hole in the side of the ship.  
  
"Wait until we have all of the missiles and supplies too, then we can steal everything" Jim yelled to Gene from his seat.  
  
  
  
"Gene missiles from starboard" screamed Melfina  
  
"AAAAHHHHH" screamed Aiasha   
  
"Be quiet," yelled Sazuka  
  
"Jim what can we do" asked Gene  
  
"I'll make the other ship fire is remaining missiles to stop them" Jim replied while clicking away on his computer  
  
"10 seconds till impact Gene" Gillium droned out, the voice of the computer seemed to come from everywhere but at the same time from nowhere.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling at me for, Jim's supposed to be trying to fix this!"? Gene screamed at both Gillium and Jim.  
  
"Got it," shouted Jim as the missiles exploded out of the sides of the enemy ship and blew up the incoming missiles. More missiles poured out of the small enemy ship, these missiles headed straight for the other enemy ship, the missiles didn't destroy them, but they did immobilize the ship.  
  
"Ok, Gillium did you find out where that sword is yet" asked Gene  
  
"Yes, Gene it's in their rear hatch it's the one we tracked to this region. Number 4"  
  
"OK lets get it, what's the easiest way?" asked Gene  
  
"We can drill into the ship and retrieve it with the grappler arms" replied Gillium  
  
"All right it'll be done right away" said Gene as he pulled out the grappler arms and went to work. Later after taking the sword, Gene turned the ship to face the other ship that had been accompanying the first ship. The missiles that had been shot out of the ship while Jim was controlling it had taken it out. The Outlaw Star moved in closer and latched on, beginning the process of stealing the supplies of it as well.  
  
This was about the only way of making a fight worth while, to steal what was left of the supplies of the ships that the Outlaw Star and it's crew had defeated, of course transporting goods was also how they made money to pay for other things like docking fees and repairs.  
  
Gene and the rest of the crew then retired to their quarters allowing Gillium to pilot the ship to their next destination. 


	3. Chapter 2: Style of the Dragon

Chapter Two: The Style of The Dragon  
  
After fighting the two enemy ships and receiving the fourth sword the Outlaw Star landed on the planet Myray 2. They had tracked the 2nd sword to there. Gene and Sazuka would go check around on the dangerous planets surface while the rest of the crew would stay in orbit and keep tabs on them. Gene went armed with his pistol of course, but he also took the Arctic Slasher, he had been practicing with it and it had kind of chosen him as its next owner. Sazuka chose to go with the Flame Gash instead of her usual wooden sword.  
  
They landed on the planet only long enough for Gene and Sazuka to jump off. From there they continued on to the area were they had detected the sword, there walk was silent.  
  
"Well let's go find this thing" Gene broke the silence  
  
"With our luck so far I think so, but it's too soon to tell," replied Sazuka  
  
"I figured you'd say something like that," said Gene as they continued on in silence. Just after there short burst of conversation a giant creature jumped up from beneath the dirt and growled at the two explorers, the beast barred it's teeth and snapped its jaws at them. Two more appeared to the left and two to the right along with Gwen Khan a former nemesis.  
  
"Erg why did we have to run into you? Are you following us?" Gene spoke in an angry frustrated tone that he usually reserved for Jim.  
  
"Well, I appear to be ahead of you so it would appear that I am not following you, and that in fact you are actually following me" replied Khan. Gene took the comment rather well and simply stared at Khan.   
  
"Now, if you would be so kind, would you hand over the swords" Khan said in almost a friendly voice, but Gene and Sazuka knew he was anything but a friend.  
  
"Ya like I'd ever give them to you, besides you'd try to kill us after we gave them to you. So why don't we skip this foreplay and go right into the fight to the death for the swords?" screamed Gene, as he brought the sword and his pistol up into a ready position. He leveled his gun at the short man that had plagued them almost since they had acquired the ship from Hot Ice Hilda.  
  
"You realize that with a snap of my fingers these fair animals will rip you to tiny pieces" replied Khan   
  
"But of course you realize the swords power will tear them apart faster" Gene yelled back to the scientist.  
  
"You do have a point there but it's not good enough... Kill them," he said as he snapped his fingers. Sazuka drew her sword up into a ready position, though her speed would have allowed her to block or dodge almost anything without being in a ready position. The savage beasts charged teeth barred. Sazuka moved rapidly forwards and sliced the first beast into halves.  
  
Gene, not willing to be out done, ran towards the beast closest to him. The large beast swung first but Gene lopped off its tremendous claw with his sword. The force of his swing kept him swinging landing the sword in the dirt, the beast howled in rage and slashed up with its other claw. Gene raised his sword up and blocked the attack. He looked over to see Sazuka jump up and come crashing down with her sword in a beast's head. The beast that Gene was fighting pushed hard against his sword. Gene pushed off sliding himself and the beast backwards, he positioned his sword behind him, the beast roared in Gene's face as Gene charged towards it and swung with all his might the blood splattered all over his face, as it sliced through the beast.  
  
"Disgusting" exclaimed gene as he wiped the blood off. He whipped his hand in the air to get the blood off of it as well, but he was almost soaked in the strange beasts blood.  
  
Another monster began to hobble towards Gene, Khan had really promoted the beasts as being fast but so far they were overpowered lummoxes  
  
"Take this" Gene yelled as he loaded a number 7 into the sword. He aimed and fired blowing the monster into tiny pieces in one shot. That was 2 for Gene and 3 for Sazuka the only on left was Khan.  
  
"Still want to chance this Khan," said Sazuka in her usual calm tone.  
  
"No I think I'll...oomph" Khan was cut short as Harry McDougle jumped from an edge and pushed him over. Kahn slide in the dirt as Harry looked at the duo from the Outlaw Star.   
  
"Now young man that was quite uncalled for" Kahn spoke to Harry, he quivered when Harry gave him a look.  
  
"Be quiet, I don't want to hear what you have to say" spoke Harry as he pointed his pistol at him.  
  
"You turned at the wrong time, drop the gun Harry" Gene said as he releveled his pistol on Harry's face.  
  
"Don't start with me Gene, you always start with me, please don't start with me" said Harry as he dropped his gun.  
  
"Now get out of the way, we're busy" said gene, he continued to keep his pistol leveled on Harry. Gene inched forward, the pistol stayed pointed in Harry's face. As he got close enough Gene whipped his pistol across Harry's neck dropping him with one hit.  
  
Gene and Sazuka continued in a more careful manner. They finally reached a clearing with a statue standing in the middle holding the second sword: The Air Knife. It was shorter than the others but still looked as well crafted. It's glinting blade shone in the light of the Sun above the planet. They approached the statue with absolutely no caution expecting nothing. Suddenly the statue came to life it wasn't a statue after all. It drew another sword along with the Air Knife and charged.  
  
"I got this one Sazuka," said Gene through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"OK gene" replied Sazuka " but remember the snake cannot eat the dragon"   
  
"That's fine I got this," said Gene. The monster ran towards Gene swinging the swords madly. Gene jumped up and blocked the swing the beast made with both of its swords, he pointed his pistol and fired. The monster moved slightly to the side but still was caught in the hip causing it to release a beastly roar. It swung with all its might from the rage, even though the shot had probably not hurt it that much. Gene jumped back narrowly escaping being struck by one of the ferocious swings. He continued to dodge the swings until he backed into a large boulder. The monster raised the Air Knife and swung down.   
  
"You can handle this one?" Sazuka said as she stood in front of Gene blocking the attack from the monster. Sazuka then asked, "Do you have a Caster I can use?" Gene nodded and handed it to Sazuka's free hand.  
  
Sazuka let gene run out first, then she pushed off and slashed across the beast's stomach. It bellowed in pain. But this gave Sazuka the chance to load her sword. She slid the caster shell into the chamber of the sword, and then she charged.  
  
The beast swung down too early and caught its sword in the ground. Sazuka used this opportunity to run up the blade a stab right into the monsters head. The Caster shell fired, the magic of the bullet tore the monsters head off and nearly destroyed the body as well.  
  
Gene walked over and picked up the sword. He then hit the button on his communicator that Jim had given him to tell them the\at they were ready to be picked up. 


End file.
